The switching devices with additional actuating element are already known. These additional actuating elements allow the use of a switch adaptation to different conditions of the device, in particular to different actuating forces and switching paths. In addition to adaptation of several long switching paths and various high actuating forces, there is a problem with some devices that the switch always be mis-loaded by unfavorable transverse forces.
The following implementations are used for the description of the present disclosure in conjunction with above FIG.s.